1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to catheters and, more particularly, to indwelling ureteral catheters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indwelling ureteral stents or catheters have been used for ureteral drainage heretofore. The catheters were never widely accepted in the medical profession, however, since they frequently migrated out of the ureter, due primarily to peristaltic activity.